Lee Hu-Fung
'Possible Triggers...' Backstory Lee was the firstborn to Kaoru and Meilan Hu-Fung. He was their pride and joy, as he was raised with the riches of the heir to the Hu-Fung Clan. From a young age he was warned never to tamper with his Forbidden Magic, this only made him more curious, and curiosity won. He snuck into the Clan bases library, and read several ancient spell books on Forbidden Magic, and practised a few of the spells, becoming a talented master of it. He slowly learned how to perform lethal curses, complicated rituals, and even learned how to charm the dead, mastering necromancy. He learned how to speak in the tongue of snakes, and often spoke to his pet python, Hebi. At some point, after he joined the Black Lotus he met a young woman named Keiko. He and Keiko became quick friends and eventually got into a relationship. This was the first romantic relationship Lee had had, so he didn't know how to act. After Kaoru and Meilan heard of Keiko, they pressured him to have a child with her, as she was from the powerful Kobayasho Family and a child between the two would strengthen the Hu-Fung's ties with the Sykow Clan. Though Keiko and Lee drifted apart over the years, and Lee moved on to power, instead of Keiko... Years later, he became the main strategist of the clan and often took pride in the fact that all his siblings were shrouded in his shadow. After his brother Ren warned the Emiko family of the assassin's that were coming for them, it was Lee who suggested exile, leading to his parents disowning Ren. Shortly after the death of Ren and the betrayal of Sora, Nilima, his close friend and someone in the Invoker's inner circle, was caught by authorities and was being held hostage in Dragon City. In order to keep up the act, he ordered the attack of Dragon City, and the Black Lotus and Daili did so, causing the capture of Adami Akuto, and several other children. These people he would curse and make them into his mindless slaves. He was also raising more of the dead, preparing to take over the Black Lotus, as he believed they were taking away his Clan's power, starting what would be known as The Fire of Purification. Shortly after his sister, Mai was freed from Kryptarium Prison, the Aishi Clan attacked the Hu-Fung Clan base, seriously decreasing their numbers. Lee fled the base, taking his mind slaves and Hebi with him. He went to the Imperial Vaults, along with his sister and the surviving Hu-Fung and Black Lotus. After Benjiro Emiko gave away the whereabouts of the base of the Dragon's Lotus Lee led a large group of the order to battle the Peace Movement. While Lee was battling he crossed paths with Sora, who had joined the peace movement. Lee and Sora duelled each other for a considerable amount of time, before Sora's girlfriend, Alicia stepped in, shooting an arrow into Lee's shoulder, which pinned him to the ground. Afterwards, Lee heard of the Battle with the Aishi's and Shimonseki's, visiting Tsukizu Shimonseki in Kryptarium Prison, which had since been renamed 'Narumi no Kyoten'. A week after the battle Lee met up with Keiko again after nearly seven years. After he saw Keiko he immediately sensed something was off about her. He then saw a glimpse of Keiko, who was now manipulative and cruel. She told him nonchalantly about how she conquered Ninjago City, revealing herself to be 'The Embodiment', saying how she never actually loved him. Lee, who had been trying to counsel Keiko, was dismissed as 'a performance'. Soon, Keiko snapped, attacking Lee, severely burning and injuring him. She then left Lee to die, who was found and an hour later by Mai... Appearance Lee has long blackish brown hair, usually tied back in a braid. He often wore black robes with a two-toned red and white trim. As a warrior, he wore flashing black armour with red, brown, gold, and white accents. Abilities Lee was a Master of Forbidden Magic as well as a swift and cunning katana fighter. With his skill to speak to snakes, he could sort of control them. Relationships * Meilan Hu-Fung - Mother ** Weilan Hu-Fung - Aunt * Kaoru Hu-Fung - Father * Mai Hu-Fung - Sister * Ren Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased **Kaori C. Emiko-Hu-Fung - Niece & Mindslave * Sora Hu-Fung - Brother * Hebi - Pet Snake * Adami H. Akuto - Mindslave * Tsuyoshi Bygonbourne - Mindslave * Aoi U. Otsukishi - Mindslave * Invoker - 'master': facade * Nilima K. Toshi-Embers - Friend * Keiko K. A. Sykow-Kobayasho - Ex-girlfriend Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Fire of Purification Category:YocaiEmperor Universe